This invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more specifically, to electrical connectors which interface to conductive plates.
Certain electrical systems include one or more conductive plates, and it is sometimes desirable to electrically connect the conductive plates to external equipment for diagnostic, testing, and monitoring purposes. Such constructions are employed in existing and emerging technologies, and introduce new demands on electrical connectors. For example, fuel cell technology utilizes a large number of conductive plates arranged in a stack, and it is desirable to monitor a voltage on the individual plates during operation. Establishing reliable electrical and mechanical connection to the plates, however, has proven difficult.
For example, electrical contacts in connectors used for such purposes should be of a low contact resistance to permit easy installation onto the plates, yet mechanically stable when attached to the conductive plates and not prone to separating from the plates in use. The connector and contacts should also be reliably engaged to the plates and disengaged from the plates as needed or as desired, while still providing the desired electrical connection and mechanical stability. Known contacts and connectors are not suitable for these purposes.
Additionally, in certain electrical systems, the conductive plates are fabricated from composite materials rather than from conventional metallic materials. While composite materials may be advantageous for the electrical system, the composite materials tend to complicate the mechanical and electrical interface between the plates and the connector. Conventional connectors are poorly suited for use with such composite materials.
Still further, in systems having stacked electrical components, such as fuel cells, expansion and contraction of the plates at different operating temperatures may result in mechanical load and stress on electrical contacts and connectors engaged to the plates. Thermal stress tends to dislodge the contacts from the plates and can frustrate proper diagnostic, testing, and monitoring procedures for the plates.